Sacrifice
by Someone2LoveMe
Summary: After the flock find their parents Max dissapears. Fang is sure she's dead, but what happens when a stranger brings them hope? Summary pretty much sucks. Hope you like the Story though! [Fax!]FINALLY UPDATED! 11.16.07
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and had writers block for my other stories and the best way to sove wroters block is to let your mind wander. And while I was wondering i cae up with this!! Hope you like!!

* * *

"Fang, I'm cold." Angel said through chattering teeth. I looked at her blond hair matted do to the rain that soaked her 10 year old form through her raincoat.

I looked around at Nudge and Gasman, who all looked the same way. Even Total

We were walking through New York to Iggy's house. He had gotten himself an apartment here after we all had found our parents. Well all of us minus Max.

Oh God, Max.

We hadn't seen her in three years, and I was pretty sure that she was dead. But I would never tell the rest of the flock that. They needed hope.

I was so stupid to leave her. It's all my fault.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**No, it's okay go." She said. I could see the tears in her eyes as we stood on my "parents" porch. **_

"_**You could stay with me Max. I'm sure Kimberly and James won't mind." I said putting my hand on her cheek to stroke her jawbone as stray tears fell down her soft cheeks.**_

"_**You deserve to be with your parents. And I've already found a house down in Florida. It's really great. I'll visit you every chance I get, the rest of the flock too. Trust me, I'll be okay." **_

I nodded and kissed her one last time and watch her jump off my porch and into the night sky.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

If only I knew that that would be the last time I saw, Max. _My Max._ I had gone to the house , the one she said she had bought in Florida, to find that it was completely destroyed. There was evidence of Erasers all over the place.

"Okay, Ange, we're almost there." I told her taking her hand. When I told the flock about what I saw, they all broke down.

All of us thought it was our fault. We had left her alone. All she did was care about us, keep us alive and we deserted her. Nudge barely spoke anymore, Angel was a little quieter too. Gazzy and Iggy didn't make bombs anymore.

Anyway, we were waiting at a crosswalk to get to Iggy's house, which was right across the street. When I saw this woman.

She had dirty blond hair that surrounded her round face and fell slightly past her shoulders. Her brown eyes hypnotizing beautiful. Her tall figure shivered slightly as the rain soaked through her jacket, as she held text books in her hands, one of which I saw had "Property of NYU" stamped across it. She looked almost exactly like…..

Angel gasped. She saw her too "Max!"

Nudge's and Gasman's face immediately snapped up and they gasped too.

The woman looked up, and recognition crossed her face. And then the strangest thing happened.

She turned and walked away

* * *

Read and Review Loves!!!! And there is more to come!!! By the way before anyone asks, it is indeed Max. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm FINALLY updating this after a never-ending stream of Volunteer hours. Thanks to _**Unlabeled**_ for bringing my attention back to this!!

_**Sacrifice**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Emotions ran through me at a pace I didn't know was possible. Guilt, anger, Curiousity, joy, hope, and _hurt._

I don't know why, it can't be her, I told myself. But Angel didn't think so. She ran forward across the street wit protests from passing cars that nearly hit her.

"Angel!" I yelled and I followed her followed by Gazzy and Nudge. We ran across the street and looked for Angel.

We found her halfway up the block and when we got to her, she was crying and staring across the street to where the girl who looked like Max got on a bus. Angel sobbed as she watched the bus drive away.

"Angel-" I started

"No, Fang! You don't understand! It was Max! It was!! I swear it was! She's real and alive and we have to find her!!" She yelled not taking her eyes off the small speck in the distance that was the bus.

I didn't know what to say. If it was Max, why did she walk away? What if she didn't want to see us? None of us could take that type of pain. What should I say?

"Say you'll do it. If you don't I'll do it by myself. But either way, I'm gonna find her Fang." She said, her jaw got tight the way it did when she was going to get stubborn.

I nodded, and then Nudge gasped. She ran across the street and picked up something from the bus stop. She ran back with it in her hands and handed it to me. It was one of the books that Max was carrying.

I opened the cover and in the cover there was a label:

**This Book Belongs To:**

_Maximum Ride_

**If Found please return to:**

_Doom 5, room 6b at NYU_

I traced Max's neat handwriting. I knew it was her. But I could help but be a little doubtful.

But I had to try.

"Okay, let's go get Ig, and we'll all go." I said, still looking at the book.

But I can feel their smiles, and before I can stop it, I feel mine.

We were finally going to see Max again.

When we get to Iggy's we don't even both to take our soaking jackets off. We just tell him. It first he was hesitant to believe it like I was, but he wanted to give it a try too.

So we took the book and left. The drive to NYU was basically uneventful. Everyone was antsy and nervous. But all of them looked excited.

We pulled up to the school and parked. The flock couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

"So where to." Iggy asked

I looked in the book again. Dorm 5.

"We're looking for dorm 5." I said looking at all of the building numbers. I couldn't see anything through the rain so I decided to go take the flock inside and ask for information there.

We walk in soaked. There was no information desk but there a lot of people around. Looks like we came across a dorm. I stopped a redhead girl passing us.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where Dorm 5 room 6b is?" I said

She wasn't looking at me, but busing herself with some papers she had in her hands. "Um yeah, your in it and 6b-" She looked up and then lust filled her green eyes. Oh God. I haven't dated much since Max disappeared, and those were mainly dates that my parents made _for_ me, because they decided that I was depressed and need to get out the house. But that didn't stop the constant flow of girls on my tail.

Obviously unconcerned with the papers anymore, she put them away and proceeded in a pathetic and useless attempt to catch my attention. "Um, yeah, I live next to 6b actually. Let me show you the way." She said with a flirty smile.

And then we just stood there a minute with her looking at me like 'don't you want to ask me out or what?'

And I looked at her like 'or what.'

"So….." I said, dragging it out, becoming impatient.

"So….." She said in the same way I did, stepping closer.

I was about to just walk around her a tell her I would just find it myself when Angel, a pissed off anxious Angel may I add, stepped in front o me. Angel is a really nice girl but when you piss her off she tends to…got very…devilish.

"Look lady, I don't know what your problem is, but he's _obviously_ not interested. So you should just take us to where we want to go, and turn your pretty little self around and walk away. If you have any questions don't ask them because they're probably stupid anyway. Are we clear?" Angel said her arms crossed in front of her. Ever since she found out about Max she hasn't exactly been all that nice. As a matter of fact, sometimes she can be down right mean.

The girl like a deer caught in the headlights of a car before it gets ran over. And then her face cleared up and she looked back at me. "Nice kid. Is she-" She started

"Oh My Gosh!! Your wasting my time lady!! God, your useless. And no! I'm not his kid, I'm his sister, stupid! Goodness how dense can you get!!" Angel said starting to walk around her.

I stopped her with my hand. "The sooner she leads us the sooner we see Max." I said looking at the girl in a way that said, 'I agree'

The girl looked defeated but turned around to lead the way. I mentally thanked angel, and she nodded her head a little as a your welcome. We walked up some stairs and down a couple of hallways before we stopped in front of a door with 6b painted on the door.

The girl turned around, and smiled. "Well here you are."

Angel muttered, "It's about time."

Angel and the girl glared at each other.

"Anyway, my name is Jennifer. I live next door, and if you need _anything._" She said reaching into her purse and gave me a slip of paper with her number on it. "Just knock or call."

I was about to hand it back, when once again Angel stepped in. "Let me take care of that for you." She took the piece of paper out of hand, ripped it in fours, let the pieces fall to the floor and then stomped on them.

Iggy and Gazzy were giggling uncontrollably now, and Nudge murmured "Oh! Would you like some ice for that burn."

Angel glared at Jennifer defiantly and said, "Now that that's done. Move. Out of. The Way."

Jennifer was furious now, and looked like she was about to say something, but I wasn't paying attention to that.

Because the door behind Jennifer opened.

_And there stood Max_.

_My Max._


	3. D:

OMFG! I'm SO SORRY

I have been SO busy lately. High School is a just so Stressful. Between Step team, FBLA, volleyball, Schoolwork, Home, Family && Friends, My life has been pretty hectic.

But I promise

I'll update either this week

Or next.

I know it's been forever and you've all probably givin up on me

But hang in there I swear

I hate it when people abandon their stories

And I refuse to do the same to you

With Love Always

Someone2LoveMe


	4. Chapter 3

_OMG! I feel horrible. End of story. GAH!_

_Finally updating though, hope you like it. Oh and someone told me that at NYU the dorms aren't labled like Dorm 5, 4 3 ect.ect. hah, I didn't do any research or anything for this story, so some of the facts WILL be off. By the way, please excuse my poor grammar skills. I was reading the last chapters and I noticed just about every other word was misspelled or just plain wrong. I'll try to make it more readable._

_And a special thanks to __**UNLABLED**_

_I love your dedication to my story. It makes me smile _

_Thanks to the rest of you too for reviewing and what not._

_I'M WARNING YOU. THIS ISNT THE GREATEST CHAPTER. _

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR THE CHARTERS**_

_No matter how many times I put it on my Christmas list_

_Claimer; I down this particular story though _

She looked at me for a minute and held my gaze. And then she looked down at the floor.

"You weren't suppose to follow me." She said sheepishly, feigning a small grin that only held sadness.

I let out a gust of air I didn't know I was holding as hurt and the need to attempt to comfort her washed over me.

"MAX!"Angel practically screamed. She ran forward wrapping her small frame around Max's waist. Max tensed but Angel just hugged tighter and eventually Max relaxed and hugged her back. Just like she used to when Angel would cry or needed some comforting.

The rest of the flock slowly approach as well and joined the hug. I stayed behind and watched as the dream I fantasized about so many times for the past 3 years coming true right at that moment.

"ahem." Jennifer cleared her throat breaking the moment.

The flock looked up from their hug, all of them with tear in their eyes – even Max- to look at Jennifer. Angel looked like she was about to fly her out of a window and through her off a mountain.

"Yes." Max said politely but I could detect the edginess to her voice.

Jennifer seemed a little stunned by the ice the seemed to be corrupting Max's beautiful eyes. "hey Max. uhm, I was just helping your _friend_ Nick here, that if he needed anything that I would be able to help him. So I was wondering if you minded that I steal him for a moment so he can come with me and I can show him around campus. You know while you study for that test tomorrow we have in World Relations **[I made this up. I don't know if it's a real class. Haha.** " She said no longer looking at Max but at me biting her lip in what she probably guessed to be a seductive way.

It wasn't.

And I'm sure I wasn't the only one to here to emphasis on the word "friend". But I didn't care, all I wanted to do was see Max. To speak with her. To _hold_ her.

"No." I said simply.

"What he said." Max said, "And I already studied, thanks. Besides, me and Nick have a lot of catching up to do." She said turning to me, thought I couldn't read her expression. Her eyes held hurt though.

_Why Max? What is it the caused you so much pain?_

"Max, can we come in?" I said looking at her with the most intensity I've ever felt in my life.

She nodded, stepping into the doorway to let us in.

"well, uhm. Bye Nick. I'm right next door if you need me." Jennifer said, quickly as I stepped into the door. I ignored her as I closed the door.

I wont bore you with the details but the rest of the day was filled with the Flock catching up. As if nothing ever happened. We all avoided the whole Max disappearing thing, but I knew I would have to be the one to get the bottom of that later. Throughout the day we would steal looks at each other, or catch the other staring. The love I felt for her three years ago, burned in my chest once again. It was so amazing having us all here again. Together. As a family again. This was the start of a new happier life again. Things would go back to the way they used to be minus that erasers and mad scientists.

Just us.

_**A few hours later **_

It was about 9 and the flock minus Max and I were asleep. The rest of the flock had all fallen asleep on the couch, sitting around Max, watching T.V. Iggy had decided to go to sleep early to give me and Max privacy. He wanted to know what happened to Max just as bad as I did. I would have to thank him for this later.

"Max can I speak to you?" I asked her

She gazed into my eyes and I knew she knew what was coming. She hesitated and then sighed, "I guess." She wiggled herself from under the sleeping flock, careful not to wake them up.

She walked over to me and took my hand lightly in hers and led me to what looked like her room.

In it was a simple for poster bed on the far left wall. And a desk with a laptop on it by the window and a small entertainment center with a medium sized T.V. on it. The wall was a feathered blue, that almost exactly matched the shade of blue the sky was on a clear day.

Max closed the door behind her. And turned to me, her dirty blond hair falling in her face. "So what'd you want to talk about?" she asked staling.

I couldn't even speak. She was so stunning right there in front of me, close enough to touch.

So I did what I was only capable of doing right then with the love nearly burning a hole through my chest.

I kissed her.


End file.
